


When the Rut Hits

by Just2Protect



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animalistic Behavior, Barbed cock, Clothed Sex, Consent is given, Frotting, Galra Keith, Impregnation, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, Licking, Lingerie, M/M, Mention of dysphoria, Multiple Orgasms, Pheromones, Post Season 7, Rut, SHEITH - Freeform, Season 8 doesn’t exist, Snuggling, Somnophilia, Squirting, Stockings, Wall Sex, breath play, but can be taken as slight dub-con, dub-con, fangs, knots, mention of a packer, slight thigh fucking, slightest mention of blood, trans shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just2Protect/pseuds/Just2Protect
Summary: Shiro discovers it's Galra mating season and makes a choice that might change his and Keith's lives forever.





	When the Rut Hits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkInPinkGlitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/gifts).



> Punk I hope you like this!  
> For those of you who don't know, my friend - PunkInPinkGlitter- has been going through some stuff IRL so I wanted to write something that was tailored for her with her in mind in order to cheer her up and cheer her on. Seriously guys, go to Punk's page, check out her writing and leave her some love and support, she's amazing! 
> 
> Guys, please be aware that I am not transgender but my amazing Beta, AndrewRose, is. Go check them out here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewRose/profile  
> This story refers to Shiro's body with the terms "dick", "entrance", "cervix" and "intimate places". If there are no problems with that, please enjoy the reading. If there is, I hope you still have a good day.

Shiro smirked as he slipped the silky lingerie over his body. The silver color of the lace offset the soft lavender of the straps. He carefully adjusted everything so it would be undetectable under his uniform. Then he slipped a pair of lavender stockings up his legs and secured them with the garter straps.

Once he had the set on, he slipped into his uniform, adjusting his packer to sit right where he liked it. He had a long eight hours of work to deal with before he and his boyfriend would be able to enjoy themselves for a little bit. And given Keith’s recent actions in the sparring room, Shiro would undoubtedly be enjoying himself once his boyfriend saw the lingerie. And if all went well and according to Keith and Shiro’s plan, Krolia would be a grandmother within the year.

Shiro splashed some cold water on his face before he left the room, headed for his office. A small pile of paperwork needed his attention before he joined the Paladins in a training session cooked up by Coran, followed by overseeing the Paladins’ Lion-less combat training. So the whole day wouldn’t be without its perks.

One more look over of his uniform and then Shiro stepped out into the hall and made his way around the Atlas. Crew members greeted him, and he made sure to smile and wave back. He grabbed a plate at the mess hall and sat down with the other Paladins for breakfast.

“Hey guys, where’s Keith?” the white-haired man asked as he sat down.

“No idea. We haven’t seen him yet,” Pidge reported.

“Is he with the Blades?” Lance shook his head in response to the Admiral’s question.

“They haven’t had a mission in a while. Or maybe they just didn’t include him in their most recent one,” Hunk stated. “I saw him last night in the training room going crazy on the drones. I bolted when his mom came up behind me.”

“Did she go into the training room while a simulation was going on?” Shiro asked, nearly standing from his seat. Yes, the woman was an experienced Blade and had spent years as a warrior, but just going into the training room while a simulation was running was dangerous. But Hunk shrugged. Shiro pulled out his communicator and quickly dialed Keith, hoping to ask about his mother’s well-being. No sooner had the first ring rung, that Keith dismissed the call. Shiro blinked and tried again, only to receive the same response.

“Is Keith… ghosting you?” Lance asked.

“I-is he?” Shiro asked.

“If you’re trying to call my son-” Everyone at the table let out a slight cry of surprise as they spun around to see Krolia standing behind Shiro’s back, perfectly alright, “-he’s going to be a little tied up for a while.”

“With what? A Blade mission?” Allura asked.

“No, a Galra thing. Actually, Shiro, this involves you as well if you’ll join me for a bit in private.”

“Of course,” Shiro said as he stood up and took his tray to follow Krolia to a new table. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, everything’s fine. I’m just a little surprised to see you here and wanted to make sure everything’s okay on your end.”

“I feel fine. Why?” Shiro asked.

“It’s just that around this time… do you really not know this?”

“Know what?” The Galra woman chuckled.

“It’s mating season for Galra.” Shiro’s eyes widened before he started coughing, accidentally choking on the rice he’d just put in his mouth. Krolia shook her head with a smile before offering him a napkin and patting his back firmly.

“I didn’t know that was a thing,” Shiro choked out. Krolia nodded.

“It’s not really a thing that’s talked about often in public. Kind of like how on Earth, women don’t talk about their menstrual cycles.” Shiro nodded in understanding. Keith had helped him through numerous dysphoria bouts when that infamous time of the month came around. Dysphoria aside, periods weren’t really a topic that people in “polite” Earth society talked about at all, although that term was used somewhat loosely. Not everyone was bad, but there were a number of people in that circle who were the furthest thing from “polite”.

“Does he need anything?” Shiro asked.

“He’ll be fine on his own, although I know you two have been wanting a baby. If you wanted to go to him, there might be a higher chance of it taking. I’m not trying to tell you to go; it’s completely your choice.”

“I know you aren’t, Krolia. And I appreciate you telling me,” Shiro said as he took another bite of food and thoughtfully chewed. “Has he talked to you about the idea of me being there with him?”

“He’s mentioned that so long as you’re willing, he’s willing. And yes, he was in his right mind when he told me,” Krolia stated. “His only concern was that he’s not going to be able to control himself completely while in this rut. He doesn’t want to hurt you, and he’s nervous he’ll do so.”

“Please feel free to not answer this next question, but does anything about him physically change during this?” Shiro asked. Krolia gave a thoughtful hum.

“Well, I can’t say for certain, but a few things would be a bit different than normal. For one thing, his body is creating pheromones that will act as a form of aphrodisiac, his stamina will be increased and some Galra experience physical changes like an increase in muscle mass, increase in fur, even changes in eye shape from what I’ve heard. I know from my time on Earth with Keith’s father that I had some claw growth and increased stamina, although he did mention I didn’t really say a whole lot although I was making a lot of noise.” Shiro hummed as he considered the idea.

“So he might not be able to speak?”

“That is a possibility,” Krolia stated with a nod.

“I think I want to check on him before I do anything with him,” Shiro decided. Krolia nodded.

“Finish eating, and I’ll take you to him.” Shiro continued eating, making as polite conversation as he could with Krolia. However, despite the Galra woman’s kind smile and assurances that he would never be pressured into something he wasn’t ready for, his stomach was turning and twisting itself into knots as he forced his food down his throat. His palms were getting sweaty, and his heart was racing. 

He almost barely noticed when he was finished with his food. Immediately his head started swimming with what he might be walking into as he got up and started following Krolia to her son’s quarters. 

Mental images of Keith’s eyes during previous sexcapades raced through his mind. Molten violet hues swallowed by a sea of black that had stared at him dozens of times with varying levels of arousal. 

Bumping into Krolia’s back knocked Shiro out of his thoughts, and he quickly apologized, which she waved off. The Admiral looked around, and his stomach leaped into his throat at the realization that they were right outside Keith’s door. 

“Enjoy,” Krolia smirked before the door opened and she quickly pushed Shiro inside and shut it again. Shiro’s stomach turned in another knot as he heard a low snarl in the dark room.

The white-haired man turned just in time to be grabbed and pushed up against the door.

“Keith!” Shiro cried, more in surprise than alarm as he shifted somewhat, adjusting his legs to wrap around Keith’s middle. The half-Galra man let out a low snarl as he began rutting his hips against Shiro’s crotch. The man’s sclerae were tinted gold, his violet eyes had developed slitted pupils, and his incisors had lengthened somewhat to resemble his mother’s fangs. Shiro didn’t fail to notice that his lover was completely naked and his hard cock was hot even through the material of the Garrison uniform. “Hey sweetheart,” Shiro breathed, running his fingers through Keith’s hair. The man’s humping slowed, and he nuzzled his head into Shiro’s hold. “You doing okay?” Keith let out a noise that sounded like a purr as he settled his head on Shiro’s port.

One of Keith’s hands began feeling for the door panel, and Shiro grabbed the wrist with his own, continuing petting Keith’s head with the robotic one. Keith let out a whine as he locked eyes with his lover.

“Your mother told me about what’s happening, and I’m here because I want to be,” the white-haired man stated as he placed Keith’s hand on his ass and then began using his flesh hand to unbutton his uniform jacket, revealing the satin and lace underneath. Keith’s pupils dilated, and he let out a low growl. “I wanted to surprise you later tonight. But with this hitting... probably as good a time as any.”

Keith growled and began attacking Shiro’s exposed neck and collarbone with open-mouthed kisses, his fangs gently scratching at the skin as the movement of his hips increased against his lover’s. Shiro chuckled as he shrugged out of his jacket and began working on his uniform pants, kicking off one of his shoes as he struggled to get the zipper down. Keith’s hand not on Shiro’s ass came around and began to paw at the offending material.

With a little maneuvering on Keith’s part and flexibility on Shiro’s, one leg of the pants came off, revealing the stocking on the leg that had Keith silent for a brief moment before he was ferociously marking Shiro’s neck, collarbone, and shoulders with hickeys and little nips from his fangs. Keith had Shiro moaning as he rubbed one hand against the lace and satin undergarments, pressing his fingers against Shiro’s dick and entrance. The white-haired man shivered at the feeling of his slick wetting the underwear. With his flesh hand, Shiro moved it to between his legs, which made Keith’s hand freeze in place. The silver-eyed man smiled at his lover as he hooked his fingers around the crotch of the lingerie and pulled it to the side, revealing the slick entrance with a string still connecting with the undergarments bunched beside it.

“Get inside me, Keith. I want you inside me.” Keith’s mouth slammed against Shiro’s, causing teeth to clack together somewhat painfully before Keith’s tongue was moving around inside Shiro’s mouth, tracing teeth, gums, the roof of his mouth and his tongue as Keith lined himself up with Shiro’s entrance.

Shiro let out a gasp as Keith slipped the tip of his member inside with a low growl. The rut-ridden man licked tenderly at Shiro’s clavicle before securing his lips at the collarbone and beginning to suck more hickeys into the skin.

Shiro’s ankles locked behind Keith’s back and pressed the other further inside. Keith’s movements were agonizingly slow. Each inch seemed to take hours to sink into Shiro’s warmth.

The white-haired man tried to make his lover move a little faster, but Keith held Shiro in place and refused to move any quicker.

Shiro threw his head back and groaned in frustration before he looked down, only seeing that Keith was half-sheathed in his heat. Just below his entrance, slight spines were bristling along Keith’s length. They didn’t look sharp, but rigid enough to provide some amazing stimulation once inside.

With his flesh hand, he reached down and wrapped around the rest of Keith’s length, feeling those tender barbs against his flesh. They didn’t feel any different to the rest of his cock, if only a little stiffer.

Keith let out a whimper, and his legs shook as he struggled to keep Shiro on the wall, fighting to keep from burying himself in Shiro’s offered warmth. The white-haired man smiled and cupped his lover’s cheek.

“It’s fine, Keith. Do it. I’ll let you know if you need to stop.” Keith quickly maneuvered Shiro so the man’s back was against the Black Paladin’s chest, and tenderly licked along his lover’s shoulders. Shiro reached back with his metal hand and gently pressed on Keith’s hip.

The Galra-hybrid surged forward, burying himself to the root inside his lover with a roar.

Shiro screamed as the soft barbs slipped inside and rubbed against his walls while the head prodded at his cervix. His metal hand crumpled part of the wall he was pressed against, and he threw his head back as Keith fully seated himself.

Keith’s legs shook as he restrained himself from moving, trying to let Shiro get adjusted to the length inside him. His body was screaming at him to move, spill himself into his lover over and over again until his belly filled with seed and offspring.

For a few moments, the two did nothing but breathe. Shiro began to squirm on Keith’s cock just slightly, and the half-Galra let out a light growl before he slowly began to pull back, dragging the barbs along Shiro’s walls and drawing a long groan from the man. Keith muffled his noises against Shiro’s neck, earning a chuckle from the white-haired man as he rubbed circles into Keith’s shoulders.

“Go ahead, Keith. It’s alright,” Shiro whispered before pressing kisses into Keith’s dark hair. The half-Galra let out a snarl before one hand was on the wall, and he began to thrust savagely. Shiro threw his head back with a gasp as one hand tangled into Keith’s hair, and the other dug into his forearm.

The barbs on Keith’s cock sent tingles through Shiro’s nerves that nearly knocked the air from his lungs as if he’d been punched in the gut. Keith growled as Shiro’s body clamped around him and the half-Galra started thrusting faster.

Stars were exploding behind Shiro’s eyelids as he leaned his head against Keith’s shoulder. The hybrid bared his throat as he snarled in pleasure, grunting as he thrust into his lover. Shiro could feel Keith’s balls slapping against his dick with the more forceful thrusts. Shiro’s eyes widened as he realized that the base of Keith’s cock was starting to swell, forming a knot.

Suddenly Shiro threw his head back with a choked off scream as he tightened significantly around Keith’s cock, causing the hybrid to lurch forward and set his teeth against the nape of his lover’s neck as he stilled, the knot resting just shy of Shiro’s entrance. Keith’s legs shook as he stood as still as possible, letting Shiro ride out his orgasm and the aftershocks.

After a few moments, Keith turned Shiro around and got a solid grip on his ass, and the man’s ankles hooked behind his lover’s back as the Admiral was pulled away from the wall as Keith sat himself down on the bed. Shiro sighed as he nuzzled against his lover’s shoulder.

“You’re still hard, Keith.” The half-Galra let out a grunt as he started licking at the nips on Shiro’s neck and shoulders. The white-haired man chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. 

Keith and Shiro had done a lot of experimentation during their time having sex together. And while some of the more rough and tumble kinks weren’t Shiro’s thing, they very much were Keith’s thing. Shiro stopped chewing on his lips as he set his mind to trying to be a little more rough with his boyfriend. 

As Keith couldn’t speak something that might require their safeword was out, meaning suspension or tying up Keith’s hands. There was also the fact that Shiro didn’t know if Keith had anything for that kind of play in his quarters. Gagging was a possibility but, again, most of their supplies were in Shiro’s quarters. But if not a gag in the mouth, perhaps a more intimate approach could work. 

“Hey, Keith.” The raven-haired male perked up as Shiro rubbed his thumbs against his lover’s cheeks. “I want to try something.” Shiro took a deep breath before he pressed his hand against Keith’s throat. Almost immediately, he could feel Keith’s cock twitching inside him, pressing against his cervix. Keith took slow, deep breaths as his eyes remained locked on Shiro’s own.

“You good?” Keith pushed upwards against Shiro’s hand. Shiro made his hand follow Keith’s movements, being careful not to apply too much pressure to his lover’s throat, at least for the moment. Keith let out a small whimper as he began to press kisses to Shiro’s jaw and throat. “Grab my port, okay? And when you let go, I’ll let go, alright?” Keith let out a low purring sound as he gripped Shiro’s port on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

Shiro took a deep breath himself before pressing against Keith’s throat. The hybrid let out a choked-off groan as Shiro slowly started moving his hips.

Shiro didn’t really understand Keith’s kink for being choked during sex, but he was willing to take part in it. Keith took part in a few of Shiro’s kinks that the hybrid wasn’t all that into. Relationships were often about compromise and so long as both of them were comfortable with it, there was no issue for either of them. And while Shiro may not be into the choking part of the kink, he was very into the look in Keith’s eyes, the hard dick pressing against his insides and the way Keith would hold him when they both found their orgasms.

Keith’s hand started massaging Shiro’s hip, and the white-haired man started moving just a little more against his lover’s cock, earning groans of pleasure from the hybrid. The Admiral slowly loosened and tightened his grip on Keith’s throat. The hybrid’s knot bumped against Shiro’s entrance every time he tightened his grip.

Shiro let out a slight whine as he began moving faster on Keith’s cock. The Altean arm pulled Keith up by the throat, and Shiro pressed his tongue into his lover’s mouth. Fangs scraped at Shiro’s lips and tongue, and the white-haired man shuddered at the feeling of both the fangs on his skin and the head of Keith’s cock rubbing just right inside of him.

The Altean arm gripped Keith’s throat a little tighter, making his mouth open further. Tentatively, Shiro brought his lover’s head down to his chest, gently slipping the lingerie aside, so Keith had as much unfettered access to Shiro’s chest as possible. Shiro’s arm was still tightening and loosening the grip on Keith’s throat only just enough for the man to remain conscious and on edge.

Keith’s fangs lightly scratched at Shiro’s skin as the man guided his lover’s head over his chest. Half-lidded eyes remained locked on Shiro’s silver ones as drool dribbled over Shiro’s lap, torso, and lingerie. Shiro pulled Keith back up and kissed his lover again.

“You ready?” the white-haired man panted, earning him a slight purr from the hybrid. Shiro started moving even faster and harder, practically bouncing on Keith’s lap as the grip of his Altean arm tightened as much as he dared, cutting off Keith’s air. Shiro felt the cock inside him jump, and the man nearly choked as he felt the pressure against his cervix with each bounce. Shiro brought Keith’s head to his shoulder and rested the man’s lips against the skin there. “I’m close Keith. Do it.”

Shiro felt Keith’s mouth open to its widest before his skin was pierced as the Galra fangs buried themselves in his skin. Shiro couldn’t scream, couldn’t moan, couldn’t even breathe as white blinded him and his entire world compressed down to solely Keith, himself and the teeth in his shoulder.

The Altean arm fell away from Keith’s throat, flopping almost uselessly onto the bed as Keith pulled his teeth out of his lover’s flesh and drew in the biggest gasp his body could pull in. Almost immediately, Shiro was face-first on the mattress, fangs back in his shoulder as Keith made a wild final few thrusts before his knot caught and the hybrid released a roar into his lover’s skin.

Shiro smiled at his lover before reaching back with his flesh hand to pet at Keith’s hair. Keith slowly withdrew his fangs and began tenderly licking at the wound he’d left on his lover. Shiro’s entire body buzzed in the afterglow of his orgasm. He was almost hyper-aware of Keith’s knot, stretching his entrance and spilling his lover’s seed into his womb. Shiro barely noticed when he fell asleep, merely enjoying the feel of his lover on top of and inside him.

Once Shiro fell asleep, his flesh hand dropped to the bed, drawing Keith’s attention to his lover’s face. He sniffed before letting out a little whine of concern and licking at the man’s cheek. Shiro let out a moan but didn’t wake up. Keith returned to the shoulder, licking at the wound until it finally stopped bleeding.

Keith tried pulling back, only for his knot to remain firmly in place in Shiro’s entrance and the movement to draw a moan from Shiro’s lips. The sound went straight to Keith’s cock, causing the hybrid to let out a groan as arousal spiked through him again.

The half-Galra let out a whimper as his hips jerked to continue thrusting into his lover. Shiro’s face pinched as he moaned but did not wake up even as the thrusting became more and more powerful. 

Keith’s balls slapped against his lover as he pulled Shiro’s hips into a better position. The raven-haired man bent over his lover’s back and panted on the man’s nape, fangs just brushing against the skin. His tongue ran over Shiro’s neck and jaw before slipping into the Admiral’s mouth, wrapping around his tongue and tracing his teeth and gums. 

Shiro’s walls clamped down around him, and Keith was acutely aware of the feeling of slick slipping over his cock and dripping off his balls. The raven-haired hybrid bit down on Shiro’s bottom lip as he felt his balls tighten and his knot get caught on Shiro’s entrance again. The slightly coppery taste made the half-Galra whimper as he licked at Shiro’s lips for a few moments.

Keith sighed as the knot finally lessened enough for the younger to slip out. Shiro slumped against the bed, and the hybrid nuzzled against his partner, releasing small coos as he laid them onto their sides and nuzzled into Shiro’s neck as the man slept. The half-Galra smiled before pressing a tender kiss to his lover’s lips and covering him in blankets, tucking him into the sheets. One more kiss to his lips and Keith quickly slipped on some pants and headed towards the door.

Once the barrier opened, Keith froze. Right outside was a massive pile of packs of water, non-perishable foods, sweets, pain relievers, and even a few hot packs. A single human condom was at the very top, and Keith rolled his eyes. Of course, Lance would try offering a condom.

The hybrid made quick work of bringing the supplies into his room and setting them near the bed for ease of access. The condom, though, was left outside the door and Keith settled himself into the bed next to his lover.

Shiro shifted in his sleep slightly, and his hips slipped off the pillow, semen slowly trickling from his entrance and over his ass. Keith let out a small whimper as he scooped up as much of the leaking seed as he could with his fingers and gently pushed it back inside his lover, earning a slight moan from the man. The sound shot straight to Keith’s dick, hardening the organ to near-painful levels within moments. Keith’s fingertips massaged at his lover’s still-wet opening. The half-Galra let out a whimper as he nuzzled against Shiro’s back, trying to ignore the boner between his legs. Shiro was tired and deserved rest. But every ounce of his body was screaming for him to fill his lover again and plug him with a knot so the seed couldn’t escape.

Keith pulled Shiro back onto the pillow and stuffed another one under the white-haired man’s hips. A moan slipped past Shiro’s lips, and Keith moved his fingers away from his lover’s opening. Keith bit into the sheets with a groan before he pressed Shiro’s thighs together as best he could and slipped his member between the two masses of flesh and muscle to press against Shiro’s intimate places. 

Shiro let out a light moan as Keith began thrusting lightly, rubbing against his dick and entrance with his barbed cock. Cum and slick leaked from the white-haired man, providing lubricant for Keith’s movements. 

“Keith,” Shiro moaned as he gripped the sheets of the bed. Keith growled as he leaned his head against Shiro’s shoulder. 

He pulled back and pulled one leg into the air before he buried himself in Shiro’s warmth again, drawing a choked-off moan from the man as he climaxed again, squirting on his and Keith’s legs and the bedsheets. Keith thrust a few more times before his knot caught again and he emptied his load inside his lover. 

The half-Galra purred as he rubbed his hands over Shiro’s stomach, feeling the slight bulge in the Admiral’s stomach created by all the cum that had been spilled inside him. He continued to nuzzle against Shiro’s neck and purred as his eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier, until he finally fell asleep, his hand still resting over Shiro’s slightly inflated stomach. 

* * *

Shiro smiled as his mate stripped out of his Blade of Marmora uniform and dropped face-first onto the bed before slowly crawling over so that his head rested on Shiro’s swelling stomach.

“How was the mission?”

“Boring, exhausting, didn’t have you so pretty much miserable,” Keith groaned, earning a chuckle from his lover. “How’re you?”

“Pretty good. Heartburn’s been getting to me a bit, but I’ve heard that just means the babies will have more hair.” Keith let out a chuckle, and Shiro combed his fingers through long, black hair. “I seriously hope our twins have their Pops’ hair. Although, I’m not too keen on how much attention they’ll attract with their hair alone. We’ll have to beat off suitors with blade and broom.” That earned another chuckle from Keith before he pulled himself up and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s lips and then one to each side of his rounded stomach.

“I love you all.”

“We love you too,” Shiro stated with a smile as he accepted further nuzzling and cuddling from the father of his children.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Woot! I hope y'all liked this little piece.  
> Again, send some love to PunkInPinkGlitter just to show some love.  
> Thanks a ton to AndrewRose for being an amazing Beta.  
> See y'all later!


End file.
